


Naturally

by emotionalcello



Series: Short Quickies~~ [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Batman who?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm seeing a pattern in my fics... hmm, M/M, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: They're both from a completely different background. Yet they manage to become friends, which naturally become more. Escaping their worlds, they make another with just the two of them.





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> this writing style and story delivery is inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927525  
> It's beautiful, short, sweet, sad, and now watch me attempt to make something familiar and fail.

 

They didn’t know each other, none of the rest of the students are. Jason just got into high school, and Tim just transferred.

Why Tim Drake, heir to Drake industries attend public school is a secret kept tightly that his parents would do anything to keep from spreading. Why Jason, a criminal with scars on his face and already 19 years old is no one's business. They attend/transfer in the middle of the semester in senior year.

Both a loner at heart. Though Tim is way more outgoing than Jason. Being popular with his last name in some office and newspapers from time to time gain him some popularity.

Everyone is degrading and at the same time afraid of Jason. Everyone trying him, he will glare to death, and a rumor of him going to Juvie made everyone, even the jocks, stay clear from him, even though there are a few dumbasses who still try.

Jason looks like he could snap Tim in two. A head taller than the younger teen, almost twice the width, but it’s partially because Tim is just way too skinny for his own good.

Naturally, they shouldn’t be able to find themselves be friends, but they do.

Jason simply didn’t care if Tim is a ‘Drake’, and Tim didn’t care about ‘friends’ that just stick around because of his last name.

Both feeling like they’re alone in the world in their own way, and found each other in the corner of the quiet library, running away from their world.

Tim didn’t want to go home, nor does Jason. So they sit on the floor together in silence before Jason finally broke the silence.

Their first conversation is about why they’re there. One question, two different answers, yet somehow they are similar enough that the two boys understand each other and keep talking until lunch break is over.

Only then that they realize they have some class together.

Nods on each other become greetings, then later become conversations. Somewhere along the way, sarcastic jokes being inserted here and there, then they make each other laugh. They get along better in those two weeks rather than the other students for a month.

Then they become friends. Then even better friends. Finding themselves in quiet corners just to run away from the other students that kept trying to butter Tim up, and the other’s wanting to pick fights with Jason. Sometimes Tim came with panic attacks, so Jason learned a few things about calming Tim down. Sometimes Jason came in with bruises and scars because he can't fight back if he wanted to stay in school, so Tim brought first aid kit in his bag every day.

They lean into each other. To mend the scars they brought to their quiet places. Whether it’s the library, or an abandoned building, even a very low rated restaurant. Just anywhere without people is their safe haven.

No one knew about their secret friendship, not even their parents. Since their home is the place they least want to be.

No one knew about their first kiss as well. They were in their usual spot in the library, no one was around, and they found peace after talking about their feelings, secrets, burdens for the past two hours. Their distance was growing close, face leaning towards each other, holding each other’s hand like grabbing onto their lifelines.

It didn’t go well after that. Both feeling guilty about it, thinking it was only at the heat of the moment. Yet none of them wanted to be apart, so talking about it is inevitable. When they finally on the same page that none of them regrets it, the second kiss means a whole lot more and deeper.

The third one is in Tim’s house when his parents are halfway across the world for a business trip. More heated as they let themselves loose. They’re alone that weekend, where no one else exists in their world. Finally free being just who they are and stay together.

It feels like they are meant to be at how well they fit each other. The next day, they woke up in each other’s arms, none of them wanted to move until it’s noon. Jason cooks, and Tim has more solids in his stomach that day than the past week.

They talk about books, life, and their future together. How wonderful it is to have a place for themselves when they got to college. A safe haven of their own. It would be weekends like this every day. They would banter, fight, and talk shit to each other since they’re both a sarcastic, but then make up and make out.

They decide to enter the same university. Jason would study literature, Tim would do photography, an artsy couple. They will have to work part-time to pay rent, working night shifts and bust their ass to pass. They will see each other less and less but it won't matter because, in the end, they came home to each other where they’re safe.

Little pieces of heaven in Tim’s empty house felt so good that time passes quickly. They are finally graduating.

They don’t bother to attend prom, no one will miss them if they don’t attend. Not that they want to see a flock of people they barely know for their last days of high school.

They drive away to the next city, just the two of them alone. Venturing the foreign city hand in hand. Metropolis is a beautiful city, it would be wonderful to live here. After they finished college, maybe they’ll live here. Rent an apartment together. They would wake up in each other’s arms every day. Tim would wake up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and Jason’s breakfast foods. Jason would have someone to go home to, to the only pair of arms that doesn’t harm him. Tim would be doing what he loves, Jason would finally reach his dreams. Tim would be Tim, not an heir of a multimillionaire industry, but someone passionate in photography, an artistic eye, and the smartest person Jason ever knew. Jason would be Jason, not indignant brat from the slums, but someone in love with classical books, a romantic at heart, and love to teach. Just as simple as being themselves with each other without shame, without judgment, is absolute heaven.

It was a nice little bubble containing the two of them.

The next day, Tim’s father threw a newspaper in his face, the headlines had his name and a picture of him and Jason from a secretive angle. Jason’s face is blurred thanks to his father’s connection. His father is upset, not because it’s another boy, but because it’s Jason being Jason, a no one, a kid from the slums, a kid from juvie.

Jason knew about it, and despite the fresh bruise in his face courtesy of his dad, he met up with Tim.

There in their safe haven, on the rooftop of an abandoned building in a crack of dawn, they held each other’s hand with no words. There are words left unspoken. How Tim is physically forced to take business school in UK so he never meets Jason again. How Jason can’t apply for a scholarship because he got a record, and all his dreams are dead. Tim was the heir of Drake industries. Jason is a nobody. Tim had a future he didn’t want while Jason’s is vague.

The words died on their lips because it doesn’t matter.

Their bubble finally burst.

This is reality.  They are just too different, and some things are just not meant to be no matter how right it feels. Tim belonged in his world, Jason belonged in his. Those two can never walk side by side in harmony. It was only possible because they had pushed reality away. Their save haven never meant to last forever. These are the things that just are, and they are teens that can’t say otherwise.

In silence, they walk halfway to Tim’s home, and halfway from Jason’s. Their hands still holding onto each other like holding onto their lifelines. With tears in their eyes, they look at each other one last time, smiling painfully at the memories that they’ll never make again.

One last longing kiss that lasts forever and at the same time as quick as a snap. One last ‘I love you’ because none of them was strong enough to say one last ‘goodbye’.

Then they walk away.

None of them dared to look back.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddayathink??  
> Open to suggestionnns. Kudos if you likeyyy  
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
